Harry Potter: The Secrets of a Burden
by DarkUchiha14
Summary: About a girl who is too smart for anyone her age. She transferes from an elementary school for witchcraft, where she had a haunted past, to Hogwarts. She meets with Ron, Hermoine, and Harry and they slowly uncover the real reason why the new transfer student, Kasper, is so skilled at magic. Please Read & Review!


(**Attention Harry Potter Fans! Please continue to read on after this chapter! Please read and enjoy! And please leave a comment, I'm always open for sugestions on how I should continue to write this Fan Fiction! ** **ENJOY!**) ^_^

Chapter 1!

It was a sunny day that I'll never forget. The day I came to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From the moment I entered the train I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen in my near future. I just didn't know how soon or what might happen. Walking down the center of the train, I notice an old lady wheeling a small metal cart piled high with sweets and other items that I detest. "Good morning, would you like anything from the trolly dear?" The woman asked and I shook my head. "I'm fine. Thanks anyways." I said with a smile that I could barely muster. "Well have a great time at Hogwarts young lady." The woman said with a smile as I entered an empty room of seats. I sit down close to the window as I stare at the clouds. _Mother and father in heaven, I'm going to go to the same school as you starting the second I get placed in my dormitories. Please continue to watch over me while on my journey._

About five minutes passed as I hear voices outside my room running to get onto the train. The door opens as two guys and one girl walked in, barely on time. "May we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The guy with orange hair said. I nodded and they sat down with the girl and the guy with black hair in front of me and the guy with the orange hair beside me. "I'm Hermoine Granger. Pleased to meet you." Hermoine introduced herself. "I'm Kasper Craine. Pleased to meet you too." I said with little to no expression. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself. "I'm Ron Wheesley. Pleased to meet you." Ron introduced himself as I looked at them. "Pleased to meet you." I said as I fixed my sleeves over my wrists and looked out the window. I noticed ravens flying around. "You don't look like you're from London. Where are you from?" Hermoine asked trying to bring up a conversation. "I _am_ from London...the outskirts..." I said and I notice a kid with there face in the window followed by noises of conversation. All of a sudden I hear a voice. "All of you, get back to your rooms!" A male's voice yelled as he came to the room. He looked at me and I stood up as he opened the door. "Miss, could I have a word?" He said as I walked out. "I won't be long." I said as I exited the room.

The man looked at me as if he had stars glowing in his eyes. "I'm so happy to finally meet you! The prodigy I've been hearing so much about! Miss Craine, it's an honor to have met you." He said as he vigorously shook my hand. I notice Hermoine, Harry and Ron looking out of the door. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I said with a smile. "If you need anything, please come see me. Oh, I'm Professor Haberstein, the new advanced course teacher. It's not often I see such a prodigy as yourself so I just felt I had to meet you in person! Have a nice stay at Hogwarts, Miss Craine!" Professor Haberstein said and walked away. I turned around and went quietly to the room. "You're a prodigy?" Hermoine asked as I sat down. "Even though I hear people say things like that, I don't consider myself so special..." I said as I heard footsteps coming towards our room. The robes were being delivered. "We'll leave you two to change. We'll just be outside." Harry said as him and Ron exited the room. Both Hermoine and I were standing in separate directions facing the walls as we put our trousers on first. By the time I took off my T-shirt, Hermoine was already done. Then, I turn around as I button the last button of my shirt. I snap the tie on and pull the vest over my head. I drape the robe over my shoulder. I notice Hermoine already left the room. "Please let this be a pleasant year." I say to myself as I opened the door to leave the room.

Outside of the room, Hermoine, Harry and Ron were waiting with their robes already on. "It's time to go. Is this your first year at Hogwarts, Kasper?" Ron asked and I nodded. "Although, I'm a little older than my year because of when I first started to do magic. I'm enrolled into the second year class because I already know certain spells that the first year students don't." I said and they looked at me strangely. "How old are you?" Harry asked curiously. "I'm 14." I said as I walked out the train doors. "I just need to get sorted into my house." I said as I looked behind me at Hermoine. "We'll see you later then, Kasper." Hermoine said and I turned to see a group of kids standing in front of a big bearded man. "First years and transfers this way please!" The man yelled.

I quickly followed behind into an area with boats meant for no more than four students. I got to sit in a boat with the man. "You must be the little prospect that everyone's been chatting about." The man said as I eyed his beard. "I'm Hagrid, it's a pleasure to meet ya'!" Hagrid said and I put my hand out to shake. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Kasper Craine." I introduced myself as we came closer to Hogwarts.

All of the first years and other transfer students gathered on one of the many staircases in the hall by the dinning hall. "I am Professor Magonogal. Soon you all will be entering the dinning hall in which you will be sorted by the sorting hat into your houses. After you've all gathered in your houses you will experience your first feast." Professor Magonogal said as she went into the doors-without the students. Suddenly, a light roar of children talking sounded and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Miss, it is a pleasure. I am Decoda Melancholy." A boy with neat black hair said with a charming smile. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kasper Craine." I said and a new look overcame Decoda. "You must be the genius transfer. I'm really happy I could meet you." Decoda said. Suddenly, the line of students moved into the dinning hall. Decoda and I walked down the isle together.

I look to my left and see Harry, Hermoine, and Ron sitting with older students. "One of these houses is where you'll be going to. The way we decide is by-" Professor Magonogal said and held up a bewitched witch's hat. "the sorting hat. There are four houses; Griffindor, Slitheren, Ravenclaw and Hufflpuff. We will begin with a first year. Decoda Melancholy!" Professor Magonogal said and I whispered a "good luck" to Decoda as he casually walked to the chair. The Proffesor slowly lowered the hat. Suddenly, the hat started talking. "A very smart boy, yet I sense mystery in your heart...Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat yelled. A row of tables stood up and cheered as they embraced their new house-mate. "Next is the transfer student Kasper Craine!" Professor Magonogal shouted and I let out a sigh as I slowed to the chair. "Hmmm..." Said the sorting hat as it neared my head. "Indeed, this is a very smart young lady...I sense great wisdom and potential in her." The sorting hat said as I prayed as loud in my heart as I could for it not to be Slitheren, my mother and father weren't to fond of Slitheren house when they talked about hogwarts. "Not Slitheren? You could do many great things with your talents...well then, Griffindor!" The sorting shouted and a let a sigh of relief out as I stood up. All of the Griffindor house was standing and cheering for me and I slowly stepped down the steps but an arm caught me. "Yes Professor?" I asked as I felt a dry sensation in my eyes. "It's nothing. Quickly go to your house." The Professor said and I nodded. I went over to an empty seat next to Hermoine, she shook my hand with a smile. As I sat down next to Hermoine, several of the upperclassmen shook my hand.

Soon, the sorting ended and the headmaster set the feast. There was a whole turkey in front of us, mashed potatoes, a bowl of chicken legs, a bowl of marshmellow covered yams, and much more covering the table. Amazed at how much food was there, I grab a chicken leg and put it on my plate. "So, Kasper, do you like Hogwarts so far?" One of the Griffindor classmates asked. "What does it matter as long as it's a school?" I asked as I grabbed my chicken leg. "I heard this will be your first time living in a dorm?" Another asked. "Yes, I lived in some unexpected conditions before my coming here." I said and took a bite out of my chicken leg.

As the night came, the dormitories' leader for Griffindor showed us to the dormitory. We went through the changing staircases and eyed each painting. Each person in the photos looked as if they were bowing to me. Suddenly, we came to a painting of a fat lady. I wasn't paying much attention to the password until we went inside. "Boys are on the left and girls on the right. Lights out at nine." The dormitory head said. I went upstairs to find my suitcase. Hermoine was already sitting on her bed and I walked over to mine. I notice my bed already made with my suitcase next to the desk. _I better get ready for bed_. I thought. I took out a pair of black pants and a black T-shirt. Then, I felt my waist. _I should go change clothes in the restroom_. I thought to myself. I saw some girls go into a room and followed. "Hey, Kasper!" Hermoine said as she came closer. "What are you doing?" Hermoine asked as she noticed me holding my pajamas. "I was just going to change my clothes so I can go to bed." I said acting casual. "That will take forever. Those girls take a long time. It'd be better if you just changed out here." Hermoine said and I walked over to my bed. I took my trousers and robe off first and put my pajama bottoms on. Then I took my vest off. I turned so that I was confident that no body could see my skin. Or, at least, my scar. I took off my blouse and quickly pulled my shirt on and turned to see Hermoine fixed in a book. I pulled out a family picture of me and my parents and set it on the bed-side table. "Goodnight mom and dad." I said and pulled the covers over my head as I got in my bed.

To Be Continued in chapter 2!


End file.
